Hermione s strange life
by MayesticMe
Summary: This story is about Hermiones life after Hogwarts.  None of the characters, locations belong to me. They belong to the wonderful writer J.K.Rowling
1. Chapter 1  Harry's Letter

Harry´s Letter

Here I was sitting on my room totally pissed at my parents.  
I know they are muggles and I know they don't fully understand it, but why, would they buy me a CAR.  
It was totally useless in the wizard world.  
It was a red Porsche, with a beige interior.  
I liked it but knew that it was totally useless, that's what I had told my parents at least.  
My mum got angry at me, and told me that I could at least enjoy it.  
Then I think my dad realized their mistake as he said something as  
"What, you mean wizards don't drive cars?"  
I told him the ways for wizards to transport himself.  
And my mum got mad at me for being a witch.

Well that's how I landed her in my room.  
I immediately sent a letter to Harry, asking him to come and get me.  
Harry would help me I thought.  
He would understand how difficult parents who didn't like magic could be.  
He had been having those problems himself, now that his mums sister and her family had set Harry on the street he had started living on 12 Grimmauld place.  
He had cleaned the whole place after our seventh year.  
We were all graduated but my parents had refused to let me go.  
And yesterday was my eighteenth birthday so I was now a legal adult I told myself.

I packed all my wizardry stuff; schoolbooks, potion ingredients, my kettle, my uniforms, Lara's cage and my wand.  
Once it was packed I waited for Lara to return, she was an owl whom I had bought for myself as a 17th birthday present.  
I watched the horizon for a few hours when I finally spotted Lara returning from her hunt.  
When she landed on my desk she went straight to her drinking bowl  
and drunk most of the water in there when she stopped drinking and lifted her head she walked over to the letter  
and put her paw out waiting for me to tie it to her leg.  
As I did this I saw Hedwig flying over the Horizon with a letter she flew in my window and I opened her letter reading:

_Dear Hermione_

_Cho told me what happened, As you know she is very good at reading the future.  
She wanted me to ask you if you wanted to stay at our place for a while?_

_Hope that's okay for you. Send Hedwig back, Lara could join him over here if the answer is yes. If so i'll pick you up tomorrow at Six in the morning on my broom.  
Pack your bag_

_Greeting Harry_

I sighed in relief as i wrote a small note to Harry, then i removed the letter from Lara and told her to go to Harry´s place and wait for me there, she gave me a friendly bite.  
And i went on packing excited that i soon would be far away from my parents.


	2. Chapter 2 Harry's House

Harry´s house.

When I was finished packing, I double checked if I had everything.  
When I had done that I went to bed as I thought this would be my last night in this house.  
Soon I would be reunited with my wizard friends.  
As I drifted fast asleep I thought of all the good memories I had of being with my muggle parents.

I dreamed of the day that the letter from Hogwarts had arrived, that had been a sunny day as I went to the front door to check the mail, one of my daily routines.  
When I had seen a post card from my aunt who was vacationing in Australia, and the thick envelope with the mark of Hogwarts on it.  
I had taken them up and turned the envelope to see my name Hermione Jane Granger and our address on it.  
I had gone back into the kitchen shouting that there was a strange letter in the mail.  
The rest is a blur in my memory but I do remember very well how I had found the letter.

The next morning when I woke up because of the beeping noise from my alarm clock I quickly turned it off and jumped out of bed.  
It was half past five and I hurried putting on the clothes I had laid aside last night.  
When I had changed I put my pyjama in the suitcase.  
I sat down on my bed and tried to memorize when I last had sat on a broomstick,  
I laughed at myself when It came to my mind that I hadn't been on a broom since our flying lessons.  
I prepared myself mentally for the flight.  
I hated flying, it was so scary so high above the ground.  
Just when I was thinking of my first and last flight on a broom I heard someone knock on my window.

I saw it was Harry on his shiny broom.

I saw that his hair still grew absolutely everywhere and that he smiled broadly when I stared at his broom.  
I came to my senses quickly as I opened the window.  
"Well you look sweet so early in the morning." Harry said with his normal warm voice.  
"Well, you shouldn't expect from me to want to stay here any longer." I answered.  
I quickly pointed my wand at my suitcase and murmured "Wingardium Leviosa".  
The suitcase flew after me as I stepped out through my window and on to Harry's broom.  
Harry laughed when I held him tight so I wouldn't fall.  
My suitcase flew out the window just before I closed it and Harry and I flew off to his house on Harry's broomstick.  
I sat there shivering behind him on his broomstick, and shrieked when he suddenly made a loop.  
I grinned he was still as naughty as he had always been.  
I could see his house as Harry made a dive through the clouds.  
It was a bumpy landing.  
As I scaredly, stepped off the broom I saw the front door open.  
I was magical so I saw it but the muggles around us in number eleven and thirteen and all the rest of them couldn't see the building.  
Must have been why Harry had picked me up so early.  
As I was pondering Harry carefully put his broom in the shed and I saw Cho step out  
her gorgeous long black her and her beautiful eyes, no wonder Harry loved her.  
She was wearing her Hogwarts uniform and I saw the colours of Raveclaw.  
I grinned as I noticed I was wearing muggle clothes.  
I walked over to her and gave her a hug.  
"I'm going to miss Hogwarts, I wanted to get the feeling off Hogwarts again after this summer, so now I'm walking around in my uniform" Cho told me while grinning  
"Yeah, and doesn't it just look adorable on her." Harry said just before kissing Cho on her cheek.  
I smiled they just fit together.  
Then Cho asked me in and as I went in my suitcase flew after me.  
Then I first noticed the size of the house, it was enormous it had three floor and is saw at least three doors in the first hallway.  
I followed Cho to the stairs and walked to the second floor.  
There I saw five doors on that hallway.  
I think Cho read my mind cuz she asked told me  
"The last floor is a storage floor so the staircase is locked; we did this because my sister and her children visit quite often.  
Just a day trip but we don't want the kids to eat our stuff." I nodded, Cho took me to the room farthest left.  
"This is your room as Harry has assigned an own room for you and Ron.  
Ron has the room beside you.  
I think Harry will invite him soon." Cho said as she opened the door to my room.  
I went in and saw a double bed with a red bedspread with golden stars on it.  
Beside the bed there was a wardrobe in dark oak and a writing desk, and there and the back of the chair standing in front of the writing desk, sat my own Lara.  
"Thank you very much for letting me stay here." I said to Cho, she answered  
"no biggie" Harry must have thought her that.  
She left me alone right after that.  
I was inspecting the room to find it had an own Bathroom with a shower and a bath, it even had a toilet and a sink.  
I opened the cabinet hanging on the wall and to my surprise I saw, four white towels with my name one them.  
I grinned Harry had always been the one thinking house elves were slaves, I'm sure he had one now.  
I walked back into the bedroom and saw that someone had put my clothes in the wardrobe.  
Now I was sure he had gotten an house elf.

I went out of my bedroom and down the stairs finding Harry sitting in the living room reading the wizard paper.  
"Harry?" I asked "Have you got a house elf?"

"Yes, we needed someone to do the cleaning and stuff as I and Cho are often out shopping and working."  
Harry answered with an innocent poker face.  
"Who is it?" I asked  
"You would never guess" Harry said.  
"Dobby or maybe Winky" I guessed  
"How did you know? Well you weren't entirely correct thought, we have Winky, Dobby and Creature here." He said  
"Oh and Dobby volunteerd to be your house elf during your stay."  
"What do Winky and Creature do then?"I asked  
"Winky helps me with the cooking and Creature is the cleaner of the house." Cho said from the kitchen.  
At that moment Dobby popped up right beside me and said  
"Hermione Granger has arrived, you make Dobby veeery Happy! Is there anything you want me to do?" he bowed quite deeply and I quickly answered  
"Well yes actually, I need to go to the Diagon Alley to get some ink, pergament and feathers. I do not have any left. Oh and I also need two expert potion packs."  
"Dobby will go get this for you Hermione" Dobby said.  
"Do you have the key for you bank account? I will go get some money for you to" Dobby smiled.  
"Yes, Dobby I have the key, it's in my room." I said. I turned around finding Dobby stand in front of me with the key in his hand. "I will go and buy the stuff you need, Hermione Granger." Dobby said. He apparated out right after that. I sat down on the sofa, and Harry said "Hermione? You wouldn't mind that I invite Ron over. Would you? He sent an owl this morning and …. Well… just read it."

_Dear Harry  
I have a little problem.  
My mum says that now that we have all became of age we all have to move out. I have a little problem with this. I don't have enough money to buy my own place. So I wondered if I could stay with you for a while._  
_Greetings Ron_

"Harry, you should have made him come here at once!" I said to him.  
He let go off Hedwig who flew out the open window, I think it went to Ron.  
"The letter said Ron had to apparate here at once." Harry said.  
"Winky, go get his room ready would you." I heard small feet go up the stair then.  
Then Dobby apparated in. "Dobby put your stuff on your desk Hermione Granger." Dobby said.  
"Dobby, please call me Hermione" I said.  
Then I turned around and walked to my room.  
When I entered my room, I found all the purchased stuff on my desk.  
I decided to put them away and tidy the rest of my witchcraft stuff away too.  
It took me quite a time.  
When I was finished I went downstairs and found Cho setting the tea ready.  
I offered to help her but she told me to help Dobby, Winky and Creature to put on their costumes.  
I went to the kitchen and found Creature having his suit on and Winky struggling to get her dress on.  
I helped Winky get her dress on.  
Dobby got help from Creature, they had really become friendly since Harry had taken them in as workers.  
I went out to the living room and sat down on the sofa.  
As soon as I had sat down I heard Harry come into the house, I heard Ron too.  
I was so happy for Ron that he could stay here.  
It suddenly sprung to my mind that I had a crush on him.


	3. Chapter 3 Ron's Date

**None of the characters are mine. They belong to de brilliant and wonderfull J.**

**Hey guys, I know the amounts of money are quite large but they did defeat voldemort in the 7****th**** year. And to make you aware that Fred did not die in the battle as the book says but the rest went as the book said.**

Ron's date.  
While I sat there on the sofa I thought of all the memories reminding me of him not liking me,  
like that time he had gone mad at me because I had scared him and stuff.  
But when I heard him coming I straightened my shirt.  
I saw him peek around the door and I saw him smile to Cho  
then he turned to me and I saw his sweet cheeks his red hair and of course his nose. I smiled and he smiled back.  
"Hey, Cho how are you doing?" He said to Cho grinning,  
guess his smile wasn't really special.  
"Ron how happy I'm seeing you, I'm fine thanx" Cho replied.  
"Hey Hermione, long time no see?" He said  
"Yeah, my parents kept me away from the wizard world." I said to him.  
Then Harry entered smiling broadly "Hermione, Ron is sleeping here for while too.  
So you will be room neighbours.  
Oh and you guys we will be going to the Diagon Alley tomorrow.  
Hermione you can ask some of the shopkeepers if you can work there since you don't have any money.  
And Ron the same for you, you're broke too." Harry said.  
"Oh and before I forget Hermione, there was a letter for you at the door."

I went to receive my letter. When I saw my letter I opened it, this is what it said:

_Dear Hermione Jane Granger,  
You have received this letter because somepeople have deposited money in your account below the amount and their reason.  
Mrs. Weasley has deposited 20 Sickles and 12 Knuts  
Fred & George Weasley 150 Sickles  
The ministery of magic has deposited 20500 Galleons  
The head of safety on the ministery of magic 45000 Galleons  
Harry Potter – 2500 Galleons_

_Mrs. Weasley – It is a birthday present and a graduation present.  
Fred and George Weasley – Birthday and graduation present because you helped us make the most sold candy ever.  
Ministery – You defeated Lord Voldemort  
Head of safety – You defeated Lord Voldemort.  
Harry Potter – for being a good friend through all these years._

_Head of Gringott bank._

I stared at it in amazement and saw another envelope beneath mine.  
It was addressed for Ron.  
I walked back to the living and handed Ron the letter before I sat down and said  
"Harry, you didn't have to, if you don't stop soon you're going to be broke." He replied  
"I won't ever get broke, the ministery filled my whole bank account it's to full. And you need it. There's only one problem it's all Galleons ."  
I looked at Ron wondering why his mouth was open when he shouted  
"I got 55500 from the ministery in total, and Harry you didn't have to give me 3500."  
I smiled he wasn't broke anymore then to my surprise he asked Harry  
"We can still stay here it's much more fun right. I will pay a little for the food." Harry immediately replied  
"You may stay here but you don't pay for anything." We all laughed and Cho joined us too.  
We drank some lovely tea before we went to our own room to think about what happened.  
I laid down on my bed and smiled.  
I had enough money to not need work that was paid.  
I lay there on my bed when I heard someone knock on the door "Come in" I said.

Ron opened the door and walked in my room.  
He inspected the room and said "Much red."  
I grinned my room was very red, the walls were red and so was the floor.  
"I bet your room is very blue." I replied , "How did you know that." He said, "I'm right?" I was amazed.  
He smiled. "You want to go shopping tomorrow at Diagon Alley instead of searching for a job? If you want you can search for a job but we will do something funny now we are rich." Ron said.  
"Yeah, sure." I replied "Oh and it's a date" he said.  
Walking over to me and kissing my cheeks. I flushed red. He grinned, I smiled as he left my room.

I had a date with a guy I had a huge crush on, today was the best day of my life.  
Firstly, I was rich, second I had a date with Ron and third he had just kissed me on my cheek, which hopefully meant he loved me too.  
I sat down on my bed and thought of tomorrow what am I supposed to wear, I jumped up and walked over to my wardrobe and opened it,  
I searched through my clothes maybe the white t-shirt with a black jacket and a jeans, no that's to childish,  
I saw the dress I had worn on the Yule ball in my fourth year, but no again it was not a shopping dress, or a dress which you could walk easily in.  
Then I saw my white tights, blue skirt and that turquoise shirt.  
Yes I had found the perfect outfit for my date tomorrow, it was in Ron's favorite colors. I smiled, I knew so much about him.

(RON'S THOUGHT OF WHAT HAD HAPPENED)  
Holy crap I thought as I closed the door, she had answered yes, after all those years I had a date with the girl I had a huge crush on.  
I wondered how it would be, tomorrow on the Diagon Alley, Hermione and me.  
Well we wouldn't be alone, but we would be together, we would have so much fun,  
we would go to the Weasleys' wizard wheezes and to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and maybe even have a peek inside Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
It would be so much fun, and if she liked being with me I would ask her to be together with me when we came back here.  
I really wished she would love me.  
I walked into my room.

(Back to Hermione)

I walked out of my room and down the stairs were I saw Cho sitting on the sofa.  
I walked over to her and sat down beside her.  
"Congratulations, you got a date." Cho said, oh my god she knew.  
"You know you shouldn't be so surprised, I know what will happen. He really likes you."  
"He likes me?" I asked her  
"I just told you that didn't I." She answered I grinned  
"Will you come too?" I asked her  
"Yes, Harry wants to visit Quality Quidditch Supplies, to look for a broom care kit, and he wants to go to Weasley's wizard wheezes, he wants to buy some stuff to try to trick me." She said while grinning.  
I stood up to go back to my room when Dobby apparated,  
"Mrs. Cho, the dinner will be ready in two hours, Dobby, Winky and Creature are making tomato soup."  
"Yes, I know that. Oh Hermione you heard it, dinner is in two hours. Dobby go and tell Ron that dinner will be rteady in two hours, but please, knock on the door and wait for him to let you in. Will you?" Cho said  
"Yes Mrs. Cho."  
Dobby replied I walked up the stairs and saw Dobby stand in front of Ron's room waiting for Ron to open.  
I quickly walked to my room.  
I didn't want to see Ron now When I entered I saw Lara sit by the window waiting for me to open it.  
I slowly walked over to her to open the window, I saw Lara getting irritated and I quickened my pace.  
As I opened the window I noticed my view.  
A beautiful garden with a cherry tree and a pond with a fountain formed as a broom, I grinned, Harry had turned it into a palace.

The two hours after that went really fast, and I hurried down to the kitchen to have dinner, the tomato soup was a darker color red then the one my mother always made.  
This made me remember that I had left my parents without a clue, I felt the quilt creep over me.  
After dinner I went to bed and fell asleep immediately.

I woke up really early the next morning because Lara was hacking on the window.  
I walked over to open the window as I noticed a letter hanging from her paw.  
I opened the window and she flew in, landing on my bed sticking her paw out so that I could untie the letter.  
I saw it was a normal muggle envelope with my mums handwriting on it.  
I opened it and saw this.

_Dear Hermione  
We are very sorry and want you to forgive us, we want to know where you are, and it would be really nice if you could visit now and then.  
I am not saying you have to come back here, I only want to say that we would want to see you now and again, we know you are old enough to make your own decisions but please decide to visit us soon.  
Mrs. Granger and Mr. Granger_

I noticed I was crying and I soon found a piece of paper and wrote:

_Dear mum and dad,  
It is true that I can make my own decisions but I will visit soon._

_Hermione_

I rolled it up and tied it to Lara's foot.  
I opened the window and she flew away.  
I looked at the clock and found out it was 8:30  
we wouldn't go to the Diagon Alley before 10:00  
I had loads of time to dress and make a shopping list before we even had breakfast.  
I found the clothes I would wear and put them on,  
then I checked what I needed and I found out I had to go to:  
Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions, flourish and Blott's, Eeylops Owl Emporium, the cauldron shop, the apothecary  
and as little as I wanted to admit it I want to visit Weasley's wizard wheezes.  
This is how my shopping list turned out:

_3 party dresses – Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions  
Check if they had any new spell and potions books – Flourish and Blott's  
Owl food, owl snack and a new large cage with toys for Lara – Eeylops owl Emporium  
An all sizes set of cauldrons – Cauldron shop  
Ingredients I needed for the new potions I want to try – Apothecary  
Just look and maybe buy – Weasley's wizard wheezes_

It took me an hour to make the list, then I heard someone knock on the door, I went to open it and found Winky  
"It is breakfast time Hermione, Mrs. Cho asked me to tell you we will leave to Diagon Alley right after breakfast." Winky said,  
and right before I could answer she apparated away.  
I gathered my little bag with the untraceable enlargement  
and I put my wallet with the few Galleons, Sickles and Knuts I had in it and my Gringott bank key and my shopping list.  
Then I put it over my neck and walked down the stairs, through the living room and in the kitchen.  
As I walked in the kitchen Ron said "You look gorgeous, Hermione." I answered "Thanks"  
We sat down and ate breakfast.  
"Where do you have to go Hermione?" Cho asked  
"Well I need to go to Gringotts, Madam Malkin's, Flourish and Blott's, Eeylops Owl Emporium, the cauldron shop, the apothecary  
and I don't need to but I would like to go to the Weasley's wizard wheezes." I said.  
Ron immediately said "I have to go to these to but I have to go to the Quality Quidditch supplies too, I'm going to buy a broom."  
I giggled, as I saw him in my mind on a brand new broom.  
Then I thought that I still hadn't mastered the skill of riding a broom so I said  
"You know what would be fun, me buying a broom and you guys teaching me to ride it." I grinned.  
"That's a good idea" Cho said.  
We all laughed as we cleaned the table.

We were going to apparate to Diagon Alley, because we wanted to appear at the same spot we held hands, I held Ron and Cho.  
I felt pulled up by some ropes tied to me.  
Whak! I almost fell, but Ron kept me up.  
I smiled at him.  
We would go to Gringotts first.  
I and Ron walked hand in hand to the bank.  
Ron and I would go together and Harry and Cho would also go together.

We walked to the closest available goblin and showed him our keys.  
He called for another goblin which lead us to those wagons.  
As we sat in those wagons I put my head on Ron's shoulder, I felt so in love.  
We drove very fast to Ron's safe, he had just gotten his own safe.  
We stopped really fast to I almost fell out of the wagon and again Ron held me.  
He grinned and I grinned too.  
The goblin opened Ron's safe and I was amazed, it was fuller than Bellatrix's safe (We had seen it in our quest for justice)  
It was almost only Galleons and I only saw some sickles and Knuts.  
"We could turn 50 Galleons into Sickles and turn 25 Galleons in to Knuts for you." The gobbling said.  
Ron nodded.  
Ron took a bag from his pocket and filled it with the remaining Knuts, Sickles and 100 Galleons.  
The goblin closed the safe and gave the key to Ron.  
Then we stepped back in the wagon and drove further to my safe.

We stopped unexpectedly but this time I didn't fall.  
I gave my key to the goblin and he opened the safe.  
I had a huge mountain of Galleons, it was larger than Ron's but that was because I had worked in Hogsmeade for a while and had earned quite a lot.  
990 Galleons, 340 Sickles and 834 Knuts.  
When I had worked I was amazed to find that some shops only paid in Galleons, some only in Sickles and some only in Knuts.  
I took 150 Galleons, 80 Sickles and 120 Knuts.  
I actually counted.  
When I had put all that money in my untraceably enlarged bag.  
The goblin closed and locked the safe, and he handed me the key.  
I put the key in the specially made little pocket and closed my bag. Ron and I sat back in the wagon and started our way up again.

When we stepped out of the wagon and back into the large hall we walked to the goblin behind the desk and Ron said  
"I would like to change 50 Galleons into sickles and 50 Galleons into Knuts."  
"We will do it." The goblin said.  
Ron and I walked out hearing Harry and Cho waiting and chatting really loudly.  
They saw us and Cho said "hey, we are going to madam Malkin's now."  
So we followed her to madam Malkin's.  
As we entered madam Malkin's I saw a little girl with her mum, she was getting a Hogwarts uniform,  
it made me remember the day I had first met Harry and Ron, all alone in that coupe with Ron's rat crawling across the bench.  
I had repaired Harry's glasses that day.  
Well back to reality.  
I walked over to madam Malkin and asked for a lightblue strapless party dress,  
she went and got three different blue party dresses, one of them looked like my Yule ball dress but in blue.  
The second one was a really short dress that looked like a ballerina tutu,  
the third was medium sized to just over my knees still like my Yule ball dress but shorter, I liked it.  
I said to madam Malkin "I would like the third dress in three different colour. If that is possible?"  
"My darling of course that is possible. The colors you can choose from are white, black, blue, red , violet and orange." Madam Malkin answered,  
I replied "The blue, white and violet one please.".  
I walked over to the counter were I waited for one of madam Malkin's assistants to get the dresses.  
"That will be 20 galleons for the dresses." The counter girl said.  
I handed her 20 Galleons and put the dresses neatly folded in my handbag.  
I walked over to Cho who stood by the window and waited beside her.  
I saw Ron and Harry try many different gala suits when they finally both found one they liked.  
I especially like Ron's one it was just like the one Harry had worn on the Yule ball.  
Harry bought a light blue suit.  
I bet that's Cho's favorite color.

We stepped outside the shop and walked to Flourish and Blott's as I entered Ron said  
"If you don't mind Hermione we three will walk over to Quality Quidditch supplies and start searching?"  
"I don't mind" I answered as I stepped through the door into the shop.  
I walked over to the assistant and said "Do you have any new spell books?"  
"No, we only have a new version of the first years, school book it has a little more explanation." The assistant answered.  
"Well, see you later then." I said as I left.  
That was the shortest amount of time I have ever been in one shop.  
I walked over to the Quidditch shop and entered.  
Harry, Ron and Cho were the only customers.  
I walked over to them and saw them look at a Firebolt.  
"Hey, Hermione. We planned on bying a firebolt for you and teach you on that.  
I will buy one myself too.  
Which color do you want you suit to be?" Ron said.  
"Oh, that would be great. And about the suit, do they have pink." I answered.  
"Sure" the storekeeper said. I hadn't seen him and apparently he had been standing behind me.  
"Well, then alright." I said and we took the broom and walked over to the counter.  
We put the two brooms and my suit on the counter.  
I searched for the money in my bag, but before I found it Harry had paid.  
I wanted to tell him to let me pay but he held his hand up.

With our new brooms in our hand we walked to the other shops and bought what we needed and we sat down at a table by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.  
As we sat down Ron took my hand and looked in my eyes.  
I got butterflies in my stomach and smiled. He smiled back and slowly leaned towards me.  
I slowly leaned toward him and we kissed.  
We held it for a minute or so.  
And when we released I noticed I was turning red.  
Then he whispered "Will you be my girlfriend." I smiled and wasn't able to say a word so I just nodded.  
Then after we ate a ice cream (Me and Ron still holding hands) we apparated to Harry's house.

When we arrived I went to my room and but all my merchandise in my closet put my broom in Harry's broom shed.  
Cho also told me that we would start the lessons the next day.  
I couldn't really sleep that night. I was so happy that I had kissed with Ron and that we had been together.  
Then I also felt scared of the Quidditch lessons tomorrow.  
But after some hours of twisting and turning I fell asleep.

**Hey guys, you might think the kiss part was a bit short but that was to make the next kiss more amazing. Wonder when it will happen. Maybe next chapter maybe not. You have to read it to know.**


	4. Chapter 4 Quidditch Lessons

**None of the characters belong to me. They belong to the absolutely brilliant J..**

**Quidditch lessons.**

I woke up really early the next day feeling puzzled, then I remembered what had happened. Yesterday, I had a date with my crush, now he was my boyfriend I reminded myself. I had received tons of Galleons yesterday and had spent a little on a broom which I now in less than an hour would be taught how to ride. I stood up and before I could find my clothes I saw a bundle of white roses with a little card attached. I opened the card and I saw this:

My dear girlfriend,

Here is a little present to warm your heart and to give you some kindness before the training begins.  
A kiss from you boyfriend  
Ron.

I suudenly felt warm inside my body as I walked to my closet to get out my beautiful and sparkly pink suit. I put it on and thought I looked really sporty. Then I smelled egg and bacon and noticed the smell came from my desk. I walked to my desk and saw a plate with eggs and bacon. There was a letter I opened it and saw:

Dear sleepy Hermione,

We have already eaten and are out for a walk when you wake up. Therefore this breakfast. Eat and enjoy. We'll be back in 10 minutes.

Cho Potter

I ate my breakfast and really enjoyed it. When I finished I stood up and in ten second the plate had disappeared from my desk. I walked out of my room and down the stairs towards the door. As I opened the door I felt the breeze of fresh air flow over me. It smelled like roses. I walked to the broom shed and saw it was empty. I walked around the house to the back and saw Ron, Harry and Cho stand there. I waved to them and Cho shouted "Finally awake sleepy head? We have a Quidditch field behind these trees." They started walking to a path between the trees and I quickly ran after them. When I finally came out of the trees I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a Quidditch stadium just like the one on Hogwarts there, the only difference was that this one only had red and yellow. I walked to the dressing room following Cho. When we entered the dressing room I was even more amazed. The room was totally pink. "This was the only room in the stadium I was allowed to decorate anyway I wanted. It turned out like this. Do you like it?" Cho said "Yes, it's very girly." I answered. She grinned. She had changed into her suit. It was pink too. But it wasn't sparkly. I followed her out to the field where I saw my broom on the ground. I walked over to it and held my right hand over it. I said "Up!" it actually shot straight op to my hand. I could feel my mouth drop. I heard Cho laugh as she walked over to me. "Well done. You remembered that from the first year. Put now you have to step up. And do the exercise where you lift off reach the height of 4 meters and then slowly and carefully land." Cho said. I stepped on my broom and held tight. I lifted of and felt and butterflies in my stomach. I reached approximately four meters when I pushed the front og my broom down and slowly landed. "Well done, Hermione. Now try something yourself." Harry said. I lifted off again and raced across the field. I hadn't had this much fun in years. I raced across the field in twenty minutes when I tried to land. I was two meters above the ground when it happened a breeze made me lose my focus and therefore I fell. I tumbled down in less than two seconds but it felt like ten years. I saw the scared faces of Harry, Ron and Cho. As I crashed into the ground. It felt liked a three ton lorry had just rode over me. I screamed because of the pain and in three seconds Ron was by my side. "Are you alright?" he asked. I tried to answer but I couldn't make a sound. I suddenly got lifted off the ground by a spell. It was probably Cho because neither Harry nor Ron could make a spell work without saying it. I slowly flew through the path and I stared up at the green roof of leaves and noticed all those different shades of green. Then I crashed in a stick and screamed it out of pain. I closed my eyes. Ten minutes later I lay on my bed after having Cho help me change into my comfortable pink track suit. I had the cover over me to keep me warm. I had a normal bone-break and Harry was trying to get one of the doctors of the hospital over here. "Would you want some alone time with Ron" Cho asked, I smiled. She took that as a yes and walked out of the room. Then I saw Ron's red hair stick through the door. He stepped in and closed the door. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded "You were really good at riding that broom you know, I was impressed." He said. I smiled, as I said "Thanx". He leant over and as his lips touched mine I held my hand up and ruffled through his hair. He slowly put his hand behind my back and slowly set me up. I winced but soon forgot it as his lips touched mine again. Then he slowly pushed me back on my back and broke the contact between our lips. As he stood up we both smiled. "You look so vulnerable, just lying there." He said. Someone knocked on the door and Ron went to open the door. There I saw Harry and a female doctor. She asked the boys to leave and asked me to lift the back of my shirt up so she could examine my back. I felt her cold hands touch my back and I winced, it hurt. She took her wand and said a spell I didn't recognize and a image of my bones appeared. The doctor said "Oh dear me, you have a broken spine. If we heal it with magic you might still feel the pain for years but if we give you medicines and let it heal by itself it might…. It will take three months but there would be no pain after that." Do you want that?" Cho quickly replied for me "She choosers the non-magical treatment." The doctor nodded as she walked out the room saying. "I will send the treatment per owl later today." I slowly turned back the right way and winced at least three times. I was really tired and fell asleep before Ron could return to the room.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMM….. wonder what will happen? Any ideas? Please if you have put them in the review. Thanx.**


	5. Chapter 5 The visit

**This chapter is a bit short but this chapter can't be made any longer.  
But even though it is short have fun reading it and please give me reviews and comment.**

**The Visit**

The time on bed went as a blast and soon I could walk again.

During the time I had been laying on bed I had sent owls to my parents and promised them I would come and visit them as soon as my body allowed me to.

I had regretted that decisions five minutes after I made it. But I had to go now. Ron had agreed to come with me.

Now the time had come when we had to go. We would apparate into my old room. My mum had agreed to let me do this. Ron held my hand tight as we apparated to the room.

I almost fell as I landed and Ron had to pull me up again.  
I turned three hundred and sixty degrees and saw my old room.  
The turquoise walls and the mint green floor, I saw that my mum still hadn't changed the cover on my bed.  
It was still the pink cover with a little white foal wearing a tiara.  
I felt ashamed that Ron saw this.  
I heard him grin, a followed his eyes and saw he looked at my mirror.  
I grinned too, as I saw the stickers I had put on my mirror as a nine year old.  
They were unicorns, fairies and I had even colored some dragon stickers pink. I walked over to the mirror and laughed when I couldn't even see myself, so full with stickers was the mirror.

"Are you in there Hermione?" I heard my mother's soft voice drifting through the door.

"Yes mum, it's me." I replied.

I heard the door shriek as my mum opened it. I looked at her and noticed her outfit at once. She was wearing my Hogwarts uniform. She looked a bit silly in it. I even heard Ron laugh, so I quickly pushed my elbow in his side. He winced and stood straight up.

"My darling, I have missed you so much. How are you? Tell me everything. No, first follow me downstairs." My mum said, then there was a long silence and neither Ron nor I said anything. Then as my mum started walking down the corridor, I asked

"Mum? Where is dad?" There fell another silence, even longer than the first one.

"Oh Hermione.." She started crying.  
"Your dad left a week ago… He couldn't… He wouldn't… He just didn't want to accept magic….. And he…. Well….he says…. He says he won't come back until…. until… until I have broken all…. All contact with…. With you… H-h-he says th-th-that you can visit but only when disgui-disguis-disguised as a m-m-mu-mugg-muggle.. Oh Hermione" I walked over to her and wrapped my arm around her.

"That's not so bad. I'm staying at Harry's place…" I couldn't finish the sentence before my mother started talking again.

"My girl I want to listen to your idea but, well… your father has made these rules and you have to sign.. and then.. he will. He said he will… come back…" as soon as she finished talking she handed me some papers.

This is what they said.

_Dear Hermione Granger._

_I hereby declare that you are no longer part of this family.  
We do not have wizards in our family._

_But you can visit your mum and me.._

_But only if you accept the following rules:_

_Rule 1: Only visit when given permission by one of us._

_Rule 2: Use muggle transport to come here._

_Rule 3: You work at the operation part of the hospital, where no one can contact you or find out you actually work there._

_Rule 4: Do not visit any other family members without us._

__ Signed._

I noticed my mouth hanging open and soon found my wand and said "Replica." I copied the document to show Harry.

Then I asked my mum for a pen and signed it.

After I signed it I told my mum the story of how I fell and soon walked back up the stairs to apparate before my dad came home.

When Ron and I were back home we walked into the living room and saw Cho's amazed eyes.  
I understood immediately they had followed what happened and prepared myself for a Question session. And I was right the question begun flowing….

**Want to know what happened next? Read the next Chapter . And leave reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6 The proposal

**This is a very short and quickly written chapter, bu8t that is just for you to have something to think about during my break. Leave reviews.**

"That's just unfair!" Harry screamed after I told the whole gang the story.  
We had been discussing it for ages.  
But we still hadn't found why my dad would decide such a thing.

"I know it's unfair Harry, we figured that out ages ago. But please, try finding reasons for why he did this. Even though they seem strange." I answered back.

"You know Hermione, it isn't really that unfair." Cho said, my mouth fell open and I almost screamed at her when she continued

"It's just like Dursley family, they did everything to just seem normal. Hermione, only your parents know you are a witch right? Well I think that now that you have grown up and can use magic they see you as a threat. They think that when their friends or family find out they will be angry and do something, something which disturbs their lives. So they keep you away so that no one has a chance of finding out. And these rules I think it's a way of your mother not having to break all contact with you."

I smiled and nodded to tell her she was correct. Then I stood up and said to everyone, "Well I think this means that we got it clear, oh and I need some stamps and envelopes if I want to have contact with my parents."

I walked to the door and then I remembered "I have to get a muggle job for a while, I need some muggle money to be able to buy envelopes and stamps. Any ideas?"

I saw they all grinned and Ron said "Well maybe we could work in the restaurant nearby?" as he saw my face he said "I am not going to let you work alone."

I grinned, then I turned around and walked out of the living room. I walked up the stair and to my room I lounged myself on my bed. I stayed like this for about ten minutes when I sat up and looked around my room, it was so tidy, I couldn't start tidying to forget what had happened.

Then I heard three knock and said "Come on in, Ron" I knew it was Ron because he always knocked three times.

As he walked in he smiled broadly and I saw he had something in his hand which he held behind his back. I stood up and as I did so he slowly put his knee to the ground and held both his hand forward showing a small box which he slowly opened revealing a beautiful ring. Then he whispered

"Hermione, will you marry me?" My mouth fell open and I couldn't say a word so I just nodded he took my hand and put the ring onto my finger, then he stood up and he hugged me.

**What will happen next, well I'm very sorry but you have to wait a moment for that I am at the moment writing another story too, and that will take a while, just fantasize on people.**


End file.
